


The New Kid In Town

by WolfDemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic Stiles, Multi, Stiles has magic, Stiles is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDemon/pseuds/WolfDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moves to Beacon Hills with his dad and starts at BHHS.</p><p>Of course, it turns out there's a witchy problem in Beacon Hills right then, and Stiles is the one that discovers this problem. He also manages to end up in the custody of a certain wolf pack because he hasn't slept in a few days.</p><p>The pack ends up deciding to adopt Stiles, since the teen seems to be nice enough.</p><p>Of course, they don't realise what they're getting themselves into when they decide this. After all, no-one can really prepare for a Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I had the urge to write, but didn't want to write for the other fics I have when I'm this tired, so instead I wrote the first chapter of another fic idea I had!
> 
> I'll probably post more fics in the future, but for now this one is all I have! I'm going to have a look at the work I have lying around, though, and see if I have anything else I could post that you guys might like!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fic idea if you want <3
> 
> \- WolfDemon

Stiles sighed as he looked up at his new school in Beacon Hills, standing next to his dad.

"Do I have to go?"

 **"** Yes."

"But- But we haven't finished unpacking yet? I could start tomorrow, or you know next week, and finish the unpacking?"

"No."

"But Dad-"

"You blew up a school, Stiles."

"Allegedly! I ALLEGEDLY blew up a school. There is no proof it was me."

"Stiles," John sighed and looked at his son, "You need his. We  both do. A change of scenery could be good, and you need a chance to get away from everything back in New York. So, unless you want me to walk you into the school, I suggest you get moving."

A sigh, this time from the younger Stilinski,"Fine, I'll go." He turned and started to walk towards the school, a grin flicking across his lips as his dad called out to him.

"And don't destroy anything this time, Stiles!"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Looking around at the students that  he would now be going to school with, Stiles couldn't help but pout. He could already tell from the stares that he would probably be an outsider here. It didn't really matter to him, but it would have made his life a lot easier if he could integrate into Beacon Hills High School and not be a social outcast for once.

It's not like his wardrobe sucked, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt with Loki's helmet on the front and a long sleeved top under that.

Hmm, maybe it was the Loki top. But he wouldn't stop wearing it because the Avengers were awesome and Loki was pretty kick-ass (albeit insane). He sighed as he stepped into the school halls, stepping surprisingly quietly in his black steel-toe boots. Looking around the halls, the teen was interested to note that the students here were surprisingly good looking mostly.

Huh, so maybe the small town wouldn't suck too much.

Taking in a deep breath, the teen couldn't  help but curse, "Werewolves. It had to be frickin' werewolves." Muttering under his breath, the teen headed through the halls searching for his locker. He glance at the information sheets that his dad had given him that morning, using the map to find his locker. He opened the locker, setting the combination before shoving some of the heavier text books he had inside. Might as well make use of the locker he now apparently had. He stiffened as he felt a presence nearing him, glancing over and noting  that it was one fo the wolves that he had caught the scent of earlier.

The dude looked like an overeager puppy, his floppy brown hair making him look kind of soft.

"Hey! Are you new here? I mean, this locker was empty before!"

Stiles grinned at the wolf in front of him, "Yeah dude, I  am. And is that a Captain America bag? You like the avengers too?"

The wolf nodded, smile widening (if that was possible), "Yeah, it is! I'm Scott, by the way.  What's your name?"

Stiles closed his locker before turning to Scott, "My name's Stiles. Well, my nickname is, you do not want to know my real name, trust me."

Scott  nodded like the overeager puppy he was quickly proving himself to be, "Okay, well, it's nice to meet you Stiles!" Scott's head turned to the side for a moment as he spotted his friends down the hall. Members of his pack, Stiles surmise, based on the scent. He was about to roll the long sleeves of his undershirt up before he caught himself, leaving them down. It was bad enough that he had to use  makeup to cover up certain markings on his neck and face without revealing why he was using it anyway.

Scott smiled, "Those are my friends, the red head is Lydia, the girl next to her is my ma-uhhh girlfriend Allison. Then the angry looking blonde is Jackson, the other blonde guy is Isaac the big guy is Boyd and the blonde girl is Erica. Erica and Boyd are kind of a thing and so are Jackson and Lydia. Ah, if you meet a guy called Danny, or the twins Ethan and Aiden, they're my friends too!"

Stiles smiled, "Awesome! Nice to know. Well," Stiles took  a step away from Scott, "I'll catch you later since it looks like you want to  go see your friends."

Scott nodded his head, waving bye to Stiles as he headed for his pack.

Stiles sighed as he glanced at what was obviously a tight-knit group. Not surprising considering the amount of supernatural activity in Beacon Hills for the last year. It was why his  dad had been transferred to Beacon Hills. The local Sheriff was killed a couple months back  when there were 'ritualistic killings', and they had needed a replacement.

Well, it couldn't be too bad going to school here.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

He was wrong, he was so, so  wrong. Stiles hadn't bothered hiding how smart he was while he was in his classes, and this quickly singled him out from the rest. The redhead, Lyia he remembered, seemed to glare at him every lesson that he showed his smarts  in.

Damn it, and this was supposed to be a new start.

There goes his chances of making friends in this school, especially since Lydia and her friends seemed to be a part of the 'popular crowd' in this school.

Lunch time came around along with a call from his dad.

Stepping out of his class, the teen didn't pay attention to his surroundings as he focussed on talking to his dad. The man hated it when he stopped listening halfway through calls.

Thus he didn't notice the four people walking behind him as he headed for the lunchroom.

"Hi dad, what's  up? Huh, it's in that bad a state? Ah, yeah don't worry I'll eat out for tonight since the kitchen's not set up properly yet. MMhmm, mhmm, what~? No, I haven't blown anything up yet. Or set them on fire. yeesh, no no  I haven't done that either, god do you think I want to get kicked out of school? Don’t answer that!" He paused for a moment before sighing, "No, I haven't made any friends. Kinda hard  to do when the popular crowd is full of werewolves and other supernatural creatures and you're the new kid in town.."

He frowned, the scent of worry emanating from him and reaching the noses of Ethan and Aiden  who were listening in along with Lydia and Danny.

"That doesn't sound good. Look, I'll look into it later so don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing, and if  it is something I can handle it. I dealt with worse then a witch back in New York. Dad, geez calm down , would you. I won't do anything stupid like use myself as bait. Again." Another sigh, "Okay, I'll let you know what I find out later. Yeah, love you too."

Hanging up the phone, Stiles muttered a string of curses under his breath before heading into the lunchroom. He looked around for a moment before taking a seat on his own in the back of the room. He opened up a PDF file on his phone, scrolling through to the section on witches before reading it.

Lydia and the others, in the meantime, reached the table the rest of the pack was sat up. She quickly relayed the conversation that they had overheard to the rest of the pack, composing a text as she spoke and sending it to their resident Alpha.

"So, what do you think he is?" Jackson.

"No idea, I can't get a scent off  of him. At least, not a proper one," Isaac frowned, studying the teen sat in the back of the lunch room surreptitiously.

Erica grinned, "Maybe we should confront him and show him who's in charge here~"

Boyd simply sighed, pulling the blonde she-wolf onto his lap.

Scott was  pouting like a puppy, "But He seems nice!  Maybe we could just ask him to tell us?"

Allison frowned, "Maybe. But we don't know what he is, he could be another hunter for all we know."

Jackson, who had been talking to Danny and Aiden until then,chipped in, "Yeah, well, he doesn'[t look that tough. Bet I could take him out in one hit."

The pack descended into a discussion about what they should do, all of them waiting to hear from Derek.

Stiles, meanwhile, had finished his lunch. He looked out across the room, feeling lonelier then even as he watched all of these people in their friendship groups. And he was stuck on the outside, a loner.

He had always been alone, but it still hurt to know that he didn't have anyone to watch his back. Standing, the teen left the lunchroom and headed for his next class, not minding being early.

At the end of lunch, the pack had received an order from their Alpha, 'Follow him, but  don't approach him until we know if he's a threat'.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The day passed quickly, with Stiles being quiet in the rest of his classes. The scent of worry emanating from him increased through the afternoon as he read more and more about witches. He had looked into them before, in  passing, but the witches in New York dealt with their own and hadn't had a problem with Stiles. He had never dealt with them before, and what he was reading had him pretty worried about the safety of the people in Beacon Hills.

Once the bell rung signalling the end of the day, Stiles grabbed his stuff from his locker and headed out. He  walked down the street from the school, his car left at home that morning as   it needed a couple of touch-ups on the engine. He moved quickly, heading for the preserve.  He slipped into the forest, running quickly through the trees as he searched for something.

He didn't know what, but he knew he would recognise it when he came across it. An hour passed before he found what he was looking for, his senses now all focussed on a clearing in the middle of the preserve.

The pack had followed  him at a distance, Derek joining them half an hour into the run through the forest.

Stiles steppe out into the clearing, his heart rate spiking as he reached the centre of the clearing. He looked around before stirpping off his tops and dropping them on the floor.

The black tattoos were a stark contrast when compare to his pale skin,, standing out all the more when several started to glow bright blue. He raised a hand out in front of him, the blue glow moving through tattoos from his heart to his raised hand. As he turned in a circle, runes appeared on four tree in that clearing.

One was to the north; the rune for pain.

One to the south; the rune for destruction.

One to the east; the rune for death.

And to the west; the rune for reflection.

The last rune was, surprisingly, the one that worried him the most. This was both an old ritual and a curse. Someone was seeking to destroy those who lived on this land, and had used the rune for reflection to hide their presence. The meaning behind the rune, in this sense, was to reflect back to the residents of this land what they would normally see and sense, thus hiding the presence of the intruders.

"Can't have that," he murmured under his breath, not realising he had been speaking the explanation aloud to himself.

All of the tattoos on his skin glowed, the makeup he had used to hide the tattoos on his neck and face quickly fading when presented with Stiles magic. He studied all of the runes before taking in a breath and writing a rune into the very air before  him. the rune seemed to shimmer and glow an ice blue before it spread out around him.His hair was ruffled by the wind that had started up, and when he opened his eyes they were glowing pure white, no other colour visible.

The power that seemed to flow around him quickly spread out through  the entirety of the preserve and even farther into Beacon hills. Runes glowed momentarily on walls and in the air across town as Stiles set up a powerful protection charm from  harmful energies that would wish to interfere with the flow of energy in Beacon Hills.

The runes in the clearing glowed a sickly black before glowing that same icy blue. They slowly changed shape, new runes forming that Lydia recognised and whispered aloud in wonder.

To the north, the rune for hope, so that hope would always be within the forest.

To the south, the rune for creation, so that even if the people of this place were broken they would be able to survive, to live, and create a place for themselves here.

To the east, the rune for life, promoting health and well being for the animals and humans in the forest alike.

And to the west, the rune for truth, so that those who lived within the preserve would be able to see to the truth of all matters.

Stiles let out a relieved sigh as his tattoos stopped glowing. Putting up the protection charm across the entirety of Beacon Hills had almost drained his powers completely. Even the strongest magic users would have struggled to do what he ah just done, especially as he had altered other runes straight after.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Stiles answered his phone that had started ringing, "Dad? Yeah, i'm okay.  Looks like a coven of witches wanted to kill someone who lives at the preserve. NOt sure why, yet, but I set up some protection that will hopefully help keep people safe not, you know, not die?"

A hum escaped stiles as he stifle a yawn, "Na, I'm okay. I'll walk back to town and hang out there for a bit orr something. Kay, see you later."

Hanging up, Stiles turned to leave the clearing just to be confronted  by the local wolf pack. He took a step back unsurely, having not noticed them. He hadn't been using his powers to pay attention to his surroundings since early that morning, as the scent of magic was unmistakable and he hadn't wanted to draw attention to himself after realising that there was a wolf pack living in Beacon Hills.  He didn’t know how they’d react to him, after all, as not all wolves liked magic  users.

Glancing around, he couldn't help but squeal as the person who was obviously the Alpha of the pack walked towards him, another man following him.

Looking round for an escape route, the exhausted teen couldn't' help but sigh as he noted that all escape routes had been cut off.

"Well, hi there. Why the sour look? Oh, sour look, sourwolf, that's perfect! You can be Sourwolf from now on!"

Derek scowled at the teen before him, studying the young magic user. He glanced at peter who nodded, the two of them having a silent conversation using their eyebrows alone.

Turning back to the teen, Derek stepped closer, noting the honey-gold colour of the kids eyes, "Why are you here."

Stiles hummed and glanced at Derek, having closed his eyes and focussed on keeping his breathing even instead of on his situation, "Why am I here as in in the forest, or why am I here as in in town?"

"Both."

Stiles hummed again, "Weeeeeeellll~ my daD moved us here after I blew up my old school because it was infested with blood sucking monsters of the night that had no qualms killing everyone they met. Plus, he  figured I could use a 'new start' after the fiasco that was my old school life. That, and he was worried about the growing number of supernatural-related crimes in town and figured he could do  a better job keeping people from dying with his knowledge of werewolves and stuff actually existing. He's not too keen on hunters either, so that's a win for you guys!"

Yawning again, Stiles seemed to wobble on his feet for a moment. He hadn't slept in almost a week due to his night terrors having gotten worse, and because of his need to find....something, something that he had been searching for for a long time. Whatever it was he needed to find, it would make him stronger, that much he knew.

"And I'm here, in the forest, because my dad said that there were a few unusual reports about strange animal behaviour that was similar to reports he received in New York that ended up being related to some witch activity. He figure it would be a better  idea for me to look into it now instead of later when there were deaths."

Derek studied the teen, not hearing a single lie in the teens heartbeat. His brow creased in worry, however, as the lanky teen seemed to wobble on his feet, and he caught Stiles just before he would have hit the ground.

Stiles chuckled as the pack all seemed to move forward, "Calm down, sourwolf," he murmured, a single rune on the top of his hand glowing. As it did, Derek felt a calm fall over him that seemed to move through his pack bond and into the rest of his pack, "I'm just tired. I haven't slept properly in at least a month, and haven't slept at all in a week." Yawning, he continued, "And putting up the protection runes across town wasn't easy. But hey, no-one can mess with the energy flow in Beacon Hills anymore! So win-win, right? And if you don't mind, i'm going to pass out now."

Stiles voice had gotten quieter and quieter as he spoke, and  a minute or so after he finished speaking the wolves could hear the teens heartbeat steady out and his breathing soften as he fell asleep.

Frowning, Derek picked the sleeping teen up. After most of his family had died when he was 16, Derek had toughened up, becoming distant from people and not caring about anything. He had struggled with his status as Alpha, isolating himself from other people for years.

His pack had changed that for him three years ago.

Glancing at his pack, Derek spoke quietly, "Let's go to the house. We can discuss what to do  about him," he glance at Stiles, "when we get there."

Everyone murmured their assent, the wolves picking up the humans and running straight for the pack house. They had renovated the Hale House to make it more suitable for the current pack instead of what it was  like when his family had resided there.

They all moved quickly, reaching the Pack HOuse in ten minutes. When they got there, Derek went through to the living room and set the young magic user down on the twelve person sofa. Most of the walls  on  the ground floor were floor to ceiling windows, meaning it would be pretty hard to sneak up on the pack when they were down there. Especially as it was one way windows, allowing those inside to see out but not those outside to see in.

Now it was time for the pack to decide what they should do with, as Scott told them to call the sleeping teen, this 'Stiles'.

**  
-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


End file.
